


The Animal Inside(Werewolf Lance)-Voltron

by KinWitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Werewolf Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinWitch/pseuds/KinWitch
Summary: The team looked in horror and shock.Shiro looked at Driez's body then at Lance."Lance...""What are you?"





	1. Chapter 1

Lance tried to run but the clawmark on his thigh slowed him down. The creature's glowing eyes stared at Lance. The creature lunged at Lance and bit below his shoulder. Lance let out a scream and tried to push the animal away from him. "Lance, where are you?" Marco yelled.

"Lance?"

"Lance!"

"LANCE!"

Lance woke up and stared at his bedroom ceiling. It was 6 am, the rest of the paladins were asleep. He yawned and walked to his bathroom. 'Today is the full moon on earth, Lance. Don't screw it up.' He looked at the mirror and opened his mouth. Lance had sharp fangs. Sharp enough to cut your skin and make you bleed.

Lance entered the training room. His nails grew longer. Sharper. They were claws. A bayard wasn't necessary. "Begin level 7 training sequence." 3 droids appeared before him. Lance ran to the first droid and stuck his claws in its chest. 2 left. 

One droid lunged at him but Lance grabbed its neck and threw it across the room destroying it. He looked at the last droid and ran to it. He grabbed the droid and sunk his fangs into its shoulder. Destroying the robotic cords. "End training sequence." Lance panted. He heard a door open and he quickly changed his werewolf features. "You're so loud in here." Hunk yawned and looked at the droids. His expression changed. "What level was this?" He asked concerned as the droids dissapeared. "Level...5" 'If they knew my level, they would get suspicious.' Lance fought the urge to growl.

Hunk handed Lance a bowl of food goo. Hunk sighed and looked at him. "Lance, you're always so tense." "What makes you think that?" Lance said before swallowing his food. "Lance you often scream into your pillow at night." Lance paused. 'Fuck. He'll know.' "How do you it's me?" Hunk looked annoyed. "My room is next to yours." Lance finished his food goo. "Is something wrong Lance? You can tell me." "Nope. Everything's good!" Lance said happily. Too happily.

It was now 12:00 am, everyone's awake now. Lance paced around his room. 'Keep it together Lance!' He growled at himself. 'Don't let them find out...' He punched the wall. Not too hard. There was a knock at his door. "What?" Lance never let any one in his room. His bed and pillow had clawmarks and wolf fur. "It's me, Shiro. I just want to check if you're okay." Lance scowled. "Let me guess, Hunk told you." Shiro stared at Lance's door. "Yeah." "Everything is fine, Shiro." Lance said, awfully annoyed.

BOOM.

"Paladins! A large galra ship is attacking!" Allura shouted through the speaker. Lance ran out of his room and was stopped by Shiro. "Lance, join me in my lion. We need to sneak in that ship and stop the one who's commanding it." "Alright." Lance and Shiro both got changed in their paladin armor. 

"Guys! I'm taking out their cannons!" Keith moved his lion close to the ship. "Keep distracting them, Keith." Shiro flew Black behind the ship. He landed his lion lion safely and the two paladins got out. Shiro grabbed his bayard and stuck on the side on the ship. His bayard was lodged in the metal and he lifted it, creating an opening. "Good work, Shiro!" Lance squeezed inside. "The main room isn't far from here." Shiro looked out for any sentries.

"Alright guys, I finished taking out the cannons." Keith sighed with relief. "Guys, We should check on Lance and Shiro." Hunk was concerned. "You're right." Pidge cloaked her lion and landed on the ship. "Keith? You coming?" Hunk landed Yellow next to Green. "No. I'm distracting the ship." Keith grunted. 

"This is it Lance." Shiro stared at the large door. "Guys! Wait for us!" Pidge and Hunk ran to them. "Alright. Hunk and Pidge, you'll take out the galra in there. Me and Lance will go for the commander." Hunk blasted the door open with his bayard and Pidge ran in. Using her bayard to take out the galra in the room. The commander turned and smirked at the paladins. The commander was taller than Shiro and was very muscular. "Ah paladins, I've been waiting for you. I am commander Driez." Driez lunged at Pidge and grabbed her by the neck, choking her. "Let her go!" Shiro yelled. Driez laughed. "She will make a nice pet for my collection." Shiro lunged at Driez with his bayard but Driez grabbed him and slammed against the wall. Driez grabbed Hunk's bayard and punched him. "Maybe I can eat her alive. She looks tasty." That was it. Lance couldn't hold it back any longer.

Lance snarled so loud it echoed through the entire room.

KILL.

Lance grew claws. His ears became wolf ears and a tail popped out of his armor.

KILL HIM.

"L-Lance?" Hunk's nose was bleeding. Lance only growled. He ran and jumped on Driez. "W-What the?!" Driez dropped Pidge and tried to shake Lance off him.

KILL HIM LANCE.

Lance bit Driez's shoulder. Driez screamed. Shiro stared at Lance in shock. 'He has fangs.' He got up and reached for his bayard. Lance scowled and dug his sharp claws into Driez's throat. Blood spilled out on the floor and Driez fell. Blood stained Lance's armor and he transformed back.

The team looked in horror and shock.

Shiro looked at Driez's body then at Lance.

"Lance..."

"What are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

The team sat in the main room staring at Lance. "Lance, what exactly are you?" Lance growled. "I'm human like the rest you guys." Shiro sighed. "We clearly saw what happened out there. You're obviously not human." 

"Fine, I'm a werewolf. There. I said it." Lance glared at Shiro. "Like in myths?" Hunk looked at Lance worried. "Yeah. Obviously." "What's a werewolf?" Allura said puzzled. "It's a human that turns into a wolf at night." Pidge replied. "Oh. So Lance, is there any important stuff we should know?" Lance stared at the rest of the team. "On full moons I can't control my transformations. I can't transform after the sun sets, plus it hurts like hell since it's a forced transformation." It took the team a while to process that. "The full moon is today, by the way." Lance added.

"Do you want us to be there when you transform?" Shiro asked. "If you want to but don't touch or go near me. I tend to scratch things, alright?" Lance said sternly. "Alright." The team said in unison.

It was the first time anyone has ever gone inside Lance's room. His bed was covered in clawmarks and a bit of the walls too. 'Jeez. Did Lance really do this?' Hunk thought.

Lance sat on his bed. Waiting. He then screamed and the paladins looked in shock. The sounds of bones snapping echoed in the room. Lance was freezing cold and scorching hot at the same time. He dug his claws onto the mattress. "Lance, breathe." Shiro looked at Lance scared. Lance let out another scream. His clothes ripped and fur started to grow on him. The team looked amazed at the transformation.

Lance's wolf fur was brown as his hair. He was bigger than a regular wolf. Lance laid on his bed. "Lance, buddy?" He put his hand on Lance's snout. Lance breathed heavily and slowly licked Hunk's hand. The team sighed in relief. Lance got off his bed and brushed himself on Shiro's leg. Shiro petted Lance. "Hey...you alright?" Lance barked in response. "Must be a yes." Keith chuckled.

Lance put his head on Hunk's head. Allura looked at Lance in interest. 'So this is a werewolf.' She thought and touched Lance's back. 'So soft.' Allura stroked Lance's back. "So how did this happen?" Keith looked at Lance's blue eyes. "Were you born like this or something?" Lance stared at Keith and shook his head. Shiro kneeled down. "Then how?" Lance whined and sniffed Shiro. He stood up and poked his snout a bit below Shiro's human shoulder. The team looked in confusion. "I don't really understand." Shiro looked at the team for an answer.

Lance's breathing changed and Hunk rubbed his side. "Hey bud, what's wrong?" Lance whined and walked to Shiro. "What are you-" Lance pretended to bite Shiro. The team looked at Lance in realization. "Oh Lance..." Hunk looked at Lance who looked like he was on the verge of crying. 'Wolves can cry?' Hunk hugged Lance. "Hey...it's okay." Lance's wolf ears turned flat. "I dont don't see anything on your shoulder though." Hunk examined it. There was only fur. Lance licked his face and sat down.

A section of fur on Lance's shoulder moved away to reveal part of his human arm. The team looked in amazement. A huge bitemark. Coran looked at it. "Oh my..." He muttered. The human arm changed back after a few seconds and Lance almost fell to the floor. "Lance. Are you okay?" Pidge ran to help him up. Lance licked her cheek. "I guess it's hurts to try to turn human on a full moon."

Lance walked around the castle and the team followed him. Lance stopped in the living room and layed down on the couch. "It's almost time, right?" Pidge asked. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Uh. Can someone get him a blanket? I don't wanna see him naked." Keith said in disgust. Lance did a low growl at Keith. Lance laid down on the floor. Coran covered Lance in a blanket. All of the fur fell off and Lance looked at the paladins. "Water." He said in a raspy voice. Coran quickly grabbed him a water packet.

"I probably looked cool as a wolf didn't I?" Lance smirked. "Oh please. You're were crying." Keith looked at him. "No. I wasn't!" Lance snarled. "That reminds me, we should check lunar cycles on planets for Lance." Allura fought the urge to pat Lance's head. "You're really gonna do that for me?" Lance looked at Allura. "Well yeah! That shit looked painful as hell!" Pidge answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance grabbed a druid and dug his claws into it's neck. Shiro panted. "Great work, Lance." The room was clear. "Alright, this galra medical base is now inactive-" A galra popped out of a vent and grabbed Shiro. "Move any closer and the paladin dies." Axca held a knife to his neck. "Fuck." Lance growled. Ezor went behind Lance. He could feel the cold gun touch his forehead. "What's with the growling? You're not an animal." Zethrid grabbed Pidge and Hunk. Lance immediately grabbed the gun from Ezor and shot her abdomen. She let out a scream and Lance ran to Zethrid. She punched him sending him down to the floor.

Lance grunted and got up. Zethrid ran to Lance and punched him again. Lance coughed blood as Zethrid punched him repeatedly. Hunk grabbed his bayard and blasted Zethrid away. "Lance!" Pidge looked at Lance. Blood dripped from his head. "Dammit. He's knocked out." Pidge aimed her bayard at Axca's knife and knocked it away from her hands. Shiro's arm glowed and he punched Axca.

"Fuck." Keith looked at Lance's body. He did a mid transformation. Lance's wounds didn't look too fatal. "Guys, we need to bring him to the castle-" Lance opened his eyes. "Lance! Are you okay?!" Axca got behind Keith but Lance pushed him away. Axca stabbed Lance's stomach. Lance grunted and pushed her away. "Lance!" Shiro grabbed him. "Hello paladins of voltron." Lotor stared at them. "Give me your lions and I may spare your lives. Wait..." Lotor looked at Lance. "Why does the blue paladin look like that?"

Lance coughed then flipped off Lotor. "None of your damn business." Lotor grabbed his sword. "Hmph. You're rather feisty but I'm getting off task." Lotor swung his sword at Keith and cut his shoulder. Keith grabbed his bayard and both their swords clanged together. Shiro finished off Axca and ran to Lance. "Lance, go to the castle. You're hurt." Shiro readied his bayard. "No, not yet."

"You have impressive skill, red paladin." Lotor smirked and dodged Keith's bayard. "Shut up." Keith swung his bayard focused. Lance jumped on Lotor and started choking him. "Bl...ue...palad...in!" Lotor choked, trying to get Lance off him. The team stared in shock. Hunk aimed at Lotor to blast at him. Lance could feel Lotor choke out curse words and that only made him tighten his grip.

Ezor coughed and crawled to her gun. She aimed at Lance's back and shot. "Agh!" Lance fell off Lotor. Lotor coughed and looked at Lance. "Get back to the galra base." Lotor looked at his generals. One of them was already dead.

Lance could feel the burning on his back as he looked at Lotor run away. "This isn't over paladins."

Keith carried Lance. "You're a werewolf. Aren't you supposed to be more stronger than that?" Lance snarled. "Oh shut up." 'What the hell? Keith's laughing?!?!' Lance thought as he saw the emo laugh hysterically. "You're probably the weakest werewolf I've seen." Lance was angry. "I'm the only werewolf you ever seen!" "Yep." Lance transformed into his wolf form and Keith fell with Lance lying on top of him. Lance sniffed him. 'His hair actually smells nice.' Lance thought and licked him. "Ugh!" Keith tried to push him away. Lance transformed back. "Who's weak now?" He smirked.

Hunk sat with Keith on the couch. "So, what do you think of Lance?" Keith looked in confusion. "What do you mean?" "The werewolf thing. What do you think?" Hunk fiddled with his fingers. Keith sighed. "Ever since we found out, Lance is barely acting self centered." Keith sighed. "What about that thing that bit him and made him like that?" Shiro walked in the room. "Am I interrupting?" "No. Not at all." Hunk offered him a seat. "Hunk, I'm tasking you to look after Lance on full moons." Shiro put his hand on Hunk's shoulder. "Really? Did you ask Lance if it's okay?" Hunk asked. 'Lance doesn't like anyone in his room. He only let the team in one time.' "No but, I'm not leaving him alone on a full moon."

"Why me?" Hunk asked. "You're his friend. Lance should atleast trust you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for that long hiatus, I'll update way more now!

Lance sat on his bed patiently. Today was the full moon on earth. The blue paladin heard a knock on his door. "Lance? Can I come in?" Hunk leaned against the door. Lance sighed. "Yeah. Sure. Why not?" He said a bit sarcastically. The energetic Hunk walked into Lance's room. The lights were turned off and Lance looked at Hunk. "Why are you here? I'm about to transform." Lance let out a low growl. "I'm gonna look after you on full moons." Hunk sat next to Lance. "Jeez. I'm not a baby. I can handle this all on my own." 

Lance grunted and began transforming. Hunk closed up on Lance but he pushed him away. "I c-can handle t-this on my own-ARGH!" Lance's transformation finished. Hunk put his hand on Lance's muzzle. "Lance? Are you okay?" Lance licked his hand. "I'm guessing thats a yes." Hunk patted his head. Lance's tail waggled then quickly stopped. "I saw that." Hunk smiled.

Pidge entered the room. "Hey guys." She was carrying random space equipment and her computer. Pidge set it on Lance's bed. "What is this?" Hunk scratched Lance's ears. "Guess." Pidge opened her computer. "Trash." "No!" Pidge adjusted her glasses. "I need Lance to sit up." Pidge put a weird collar thing on Lance's neck and turned it on. "I'm still working on it but it's supposed to be a translator for Lance.

"H - y - - ys" Lance sniffed his collar. "The translators sounds glitchy." Hunk poked it. "I just told you I'm still working on it." Pidge typed away at her computer.  
"Y - u - - wo - h - av - - f - n." Lance rested his head on Hunk's lap. "Jesus christ, he's so cute." Hunk whispered to Pidge. Pidge snickered and pet Lance. "I - C - N -  
\- H E - R - YO -." Lance growled. Pidge opened a conpartment in the collar and started adding robotic parts in it.

"- ou - g - ys - - re - an - - yin -." Lance closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Lance tried to stay awake. "Lance! We're almost there, just hold on a little longer!" Marco kept pressure on Lance's shoulder. "Dad, he's losing too much blood!" "We're here!" The car stopped and Marco carried Lance out of the car. Lance's shoulder felt like it was burning. He looked at his shoulder. A bloody mess.

"Lance!"

Hunk shook Lance. He bolted right up. "Hey buddy, calm down." Hunk put his hand on Lance's back. "It's just a nightmare." Lance leaned his head on Hunk's chest. Hunk hugged Lance as he whimpered.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunk silently pet Lance's head. All he could see was the rising and falling of Lance's chest. 'Maybe I should train' Hunk thought. He could always use an extra workout. Lance's snoring echoed in the room. Hunk covered Lance in a blanket and left the room.

Hunk aimed at the training bots and successfully defeated one of them.

BOOM

Did something hit the ship?

B O O M

Shit.

"End training sequence!" Hunk yelled before running out the door. "Paladins! Lotor and his generals are attacking!" Allura yelled over the com. Hunk ran to his lion. "I'm on it!" "Hello fellow paladins." Lotor cackled. "Miss me?" Hunk flew his lion and bashed the side of Lotor's ship. "Guys? Wheres Lance?" Keith asked over the com. "He's still in his wolf form guys!" Hunk explained. "Wolf form you say?" Lotor questioned. 'Interesting'.

Lance woke up. 'Fuck. We're under attack.' He ran into the main room and shouted at the com. All that came out were mere barks. "Lance! You're awake!" Hunk sounded so relieved. Lance felt a pat on his head and he looked up to see Coran. "Lance, my boy." Allura looked at them. "Coran and Lance make sure none of them sneak in!"

Coran felt Lance nudge his shoulder and motioned for him to get on. "I think I'm too heavy for you Lance-" Lance went between Coran's legs and picked him up.

"No one seems to be here." Coran looked around the landing bay. Lance sniffed out for any unusual scents. He heard a gun cock. "Don't move blue paladin." Lance growled. "You move and the altean will die." Axca looked at Lance. He growled. 'Shit.' Lance thought, he needs to find another way to save-

Zethrid grabbed Lance. "Geez, this dog won't shut up." Zethrid chuckled. Lance struggled as hard as he can but he couldn't budge from Zethrid's grasp. Lance felt something pierce his skin. "That'll shut you up." Lance stumbled on the floor.

Fuck...

I need to...

save....

 

Coran........


End file.
